Len vs Lawnmower
by iEmma1313
Summary: Len has to mow the grass. Simple, right? Just drive around, chopping the grass as you go.  Wrong. It's not that easy. Not easy for Len, at least.


Hello~! This is just a oneshot about Len-kun. :)

* * *

><p>Len moaned and fell back onto his bed. "Ugh, chores…"<p>

His flaxen hair fell into his face and he brushed it away angrily. He normally didn't mind chores, but today just was not his day. He didn't feel up to doing _anything,_ for that matter.

His mother walked inside and stared at him. "Len. Chores. NOW."

Len hopped up and dashed out the door. "Yes ma'am!" he called over his shoulder, remembering when his dad refused to oblige to his laundry duties.

He didn't want that to happen to him …

There was a list of things for him to do on the kitchen table. _Len-_ _Load dishwasher, clean room, finish the load of laundry, and mow the grass._

MOW THE GRASS?

The last time Len was told to mow the grass, he choked on a leaf that flew up and hit him in the face, then had an asthma attack. So, his father had to do it. He wasn't too happy.

Len puffed out his rather small chest and looked out the window. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

He had quickly finished his other tasks and ran outside to the garage, where the big red lawnmower sat. He took a quick puff of his asthma inhaler and grabbed a surgical mask, slipping it over his face.

With the keys and a bottle of water in hand, he was ready.

"Grass, get ready to meet your master."

He settled himself onto the vehicle and slammed on the acceleration. It sped forwards and onto the lawn, chopping the green grass to a decent height.

He smiled and nodded to himself. "I'm doing good," he said aloud, making a turn around a tree. "Good, good, this is working."

Len could just see it:

The whole family, standing outside, amazed at how awesome Len did on the lawn. Len crosses his arms and smiles, taking all the praise in as that cute girl next door, Rin, swoons over him.

"Oh, Len! You're so cool and amazing~! MARRY ME~~!"

Len sighed and turned another curve. _Amazing._

Suddenly, a rock flew up out of nowhere.

Before Len could do anything, he was on the ground, moaning in pain as the lawnmower kept going and finally hit the brick wall of the house, luckily not damaging anything.

His sister, Lily, dashed outside and gasped. His father, Leon, mother, Lola, and little brother, Lui, trailed after her and had the same reaction.

Leon called the hospital, and an ambulance was there within a minute. Len finally came to and saw a woman with long pink hair peering over him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Len groaned. "Not very good…"

Suddenly, his family appeared, worried about their poor little Len-Len's head. Lola, being the worried mother that she always is, was in tears and hugged him.

"Oh, Len! You just about gave me a heart attack, don't do that!"

Leon sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Well, I'm sure he didn't want a rock to fling up and knock him out…"

Lily and Lui simply watched in silence, waiting for their parents to get away before they crowded around Len. Lui was also in tears, but what else would you expect from a five-year-old?

The eldest of the Kagamine children held Lui's hand and tried to comfort him. Leon finally took him and brought him back inside the house for a snack and Lola tagged along.

Lily finally got to talk to her little brother. She sat on the edge of the cot and patted his arm. The large bandage on his head was hard not to look at, but she did her best to look him right in the eye.

"Len, Len, what _are_ we going to do with you?" she said. "First, the leaf and asthma attack. Now, a rock." She shook her head.

Len furrowed his brows. "On the first one, Dad didn't rake the leaves like Mom told him to, and me gasping for air isn't easy on my lungs."

Lily laughed. "Well, now that this has happened, I think I need to tell you something, something important."

Len tilted his head to the side, waiting for a meaningful and heartfelt statement.

"We're never letting you mow the grass again."

* * *

><p>At least he didn't die.<p>

I know that Lui is supposed to be 12, (checked on Wikia just how old he was) but I wanted Len to have a little brother. :3

Poor Len.


End file.
